Exposure
by ladyrlb11
Summary: One shot of how I wish Sally Spectre would expose Zoe, Flo, and the secret about Beth.


A voice in the back of her head, sounding much like her Gran, urged Sally to leave. Just walk out of the doors into the warmth of the sun and disappear from L.A. Return to Coco and the gang, soaking up the love they had to share. Set up her own brand once again. Live burden free.

But Sally couldn't leave. Not yet, at least. After everything blew up, then she might just disappear into the sunset. But until then, she had to accept the cold that had settled into her bones. A chill that she could not shake.

Was this guilt?

Fear?

Latter, if she had to make a guess. Because Sally knew what she was doing was the right thing. Presentation could be better, but time was of the essence. And she didn't want someone to escape the justice they deserved.

"Sally?"

At the call of her name, Sally returned to reality. Standing before her, Xander looked haggard. Bags under his eyes. Small patches of acne breaking out along his chin. No glow to his skin. Stress and lack of sleep would cause that. He would need extra help of the makeup team today for the walk through of their newest line.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

Xander stared for a moment. "I just wanted to check if there were any last minute details I needed to know before the run through?" he asked.

_Your girlfriend is a snake._

But Xander would not appreciate that sentiment. Those words would only start an argument. She knew he was worried about Zoe. He had told her as much the last few weeks as they started to get everything together for this new line launch. He confided in Sally that Zoe seemed to be distracted by something going on with her father. He tried to get his girlfriend to talk to him, but she kept saying the same thing.

_Not to worry because it was all in the past_.

"No, we're good," Sally said. "Go ahead to hair and makeup. Hope and Steffy want to get the show started as soon as Brooke and Ridge arrive."

He nodded, giving her another searching glance, before walking towards the back. Zoe met him at the doorway. The two shared smiles an a quick kiss appearing the perfect, loving couple. When Xander walked past her, Zoe looked to Sally.

For a brief moment, Sally imagined letting her indifferent mask drop. For Zoe to see the disgust she felt at the sight of the model. Because that was what churned in Sally's stomach now. Twisting and spinning as she thought back to the video she had of Zoe and Flo. What she was keeping hidden in order to secure her own happiness.

But Sally only stared at the younger woman, her indifferent mask still firmly in place. A skill she had let slip while dating Wyatt. Something that she regretted now that she looked back on that relationship. A Spectre never let her guard down for a man.

Zoe, after a short stretch of time, turned and disappeared into the back. She seemed satisfied by whatever she thought she saw from Sally's expression. The redhead was happy to let her think that. It would make the surprise waiting for the model all the better.

Steffy and Hope walked in together, all smiles. Warmth bloomed in Sally's chest at the sight of the pair. She was not particularly close with either woman, but she respected them. Their ability to put the differences aside to create a harmonious working environment amazed Sally. And Steffy's caring towards Hope, who was trying to get back on her feet, made the redhead proud to work for her.

Maybe one day they could be more than co workers.

"Alright everyone, are we ready to do a quick run through?" Steffy asked.

Various workers replied with their agreements. This was to be the last run through before the actual show in two days. Everyone wanted to iron out any issues before the big debut of the new collections. Sally felt a small drop of guilt at the realization she would be ruining this run through with the video she had prepared. But she could live with it if it corrected an awful situation.

The chatter of several people caught Sally's attention. Coming up behind Hope were Brooke and Ridge leading a small gathering of people. Liam and Wyatt were speaking, glancing back to Flo to include her in whatever it was they were talking about. A shot of rage rushed through her veins at the sight. How Sally would love to stride over and slap Florence Logan, shaking the wounded angel facade loose so everyone could see the liar for who she was.

So Wyatt could see.

Sally shut that bitter thought down. Wallowing in self pity only led to mistakes being made. She learned that from dealing with Bill Spencer. Stay focused on the goal. Remember why you were doing what you were doing. And let everything else happen as it would. People were going to be hurt, there could no be reprieve from that. But she believed it was better to hurt now than extend suffering.

Standing in the back of the crowd on the opposite side of the room, Sally avoided being notice. She did not think she could handle the small talk. Her nerves were already strung as tight as a bow. If someone were to try and ask her a simple question, she feared biting their heads off. But she had a small sightline to the group. Her heart squeezed at the sight of Wyatt looking around. Was he searching for someone?

Could it be her?

Sally shook that thought off. Doubtful. Wyatt made it clear he was hurt by her decision to keep Thomas's crazy idea a secret. Which, looking back, Sally understood.

Thomas was planning to take Hope away from Liam. To fix a situation that, in reality, was none of anyone's business but Steffy, Hope, and Liam's. Did Sally think, at the time, that it made sense for Liam to be back with Steffy? Yes. But once Sally stepped back and saw why she felt like that, she realized she wasn't looking at the situation objectively. Which she planned to explain to Hope and Liam along with offering an apology.

If they still spoke to her after this, that is.

"Alright everyone, is everything in place?" Ridge Forrester's familiar raspy voice snapped Sally from her thoughts. He and his wife Brooke walked into the room, coming to stand on the left side of the showroom. Both were situated behind their daughters. Hope and Brooke conversed with smiles on their faces while Steffy pointed out something to Ridge on the tablet in her hands. Looking at them now, if the four of them would be in harmony like this, Sally believed this company could prosper to levels they never dreamed of before. But would that harmony last after the revelation about Beth?

Sally took a cursory glance, but spotted neither Taylor or Thomas. Probably for the best. But Eric had just walked in with Quinn and Shauna. Both women were giggling like school girls. Not too long after, Katie and Bill walked in. The air around the on and off pair seemed awkward.

Sally shot a glance to Shauna. If rumors around the office were to be believed, Florence wasn't the only one making herself comfortable with the Spencer men. But by the wary glance Brooke sent her, Sally also suspected Shauna was trying to get in Ridge's good graces too. New found niece or not, Brooke was not someone to play with when it came to her husband.

Or husband for the moment if the stories were to be true.

"Let's get started. I'm ready to see everyone's hard work," Eric told the room. With that, the lights dimmed and people rushed to their spots.

Sall flattened herself against the wall. She still had a good vantage point of the runway. Every now and then, she would make notes on the tablet in her hands. Trying to keep the appearance, but also needing something to do with her hands. Her nerves would not last much longer.

Pulling out her phone, Sally shot off a text to Charlie. He replied that he was in position. With that, all she needed was to wait.

After the third time checking her phone, Sally realized the run through was coming to an end. The last segment had only three models left to make their appearance. With that knowledge, her heart rate increased. A steady, harsh beat that nearly stole her breath. Sweat gathered on her palms. Her skin felt tight and hot, she wanted to claw it off.

_Calm down. _

_Ice princess._

_This was the right thing._

Sally repeated these in her head over and over. A mantra to gather her courage around. And when she spotted Zoe, the last model to walk, the nerves of steel returned.

When Zoe reached the end of the runway, the lights returned to full brightness. Clapping exploded all around her. Murmurs of approval from the staff started to grow.

If Sally did not know the truth about Beth, she could enjoy this moment. If she did not have to expose Florence, Zoe, and Shauna for the villains that they were, she would bask in this. These were her designs. Her hard work. And people thought they were worth something. She should feel elation right now.

"Where is Sally?"

Hearing Steffy's question, Sally plastered on a smile. Stepping around the small group she hid behind, she nodded to the brunette. "Here."

"This is amazing Sally," Steffy said. "I think you've really outdone yourself this time."

"I agree," Ridge added. "This is a collection that people will become invested in."

Tears pricked at Sally's eyes. The compliments and confidence the two Forresters, who had the most reason to hate and doubt her, struck something within her. For a brief moment, she could pretend all was well. That no baby secret needed to be exposed. But she had hurt the Forresters once. She swore not to do it again.

"Thanks," Sally forced the words past her numb lips. "It came out better than I hoped for."

Eric pointed to the screen behind the models, who had all gathered on stage with Zoe. "I like the touch of the singer's music video."

Sally wondered if her face would crack soon from all the forced smiling. "That was a last minute idea the media team and I thought of." A cover for the video to be displayed.

Just then, the screen flashed to black before coming back online. Sally let the smile drop. Everyone's focus shifted to the video. After a final blink, the music video went dark before another video came on.

A video with her standing in Steffy's office with Florence and Zoe. Her back was facing the camera, which Charlie had hidden in the plant on the bookshelf behind the nesk earlier that day. In full view was Zoe and Flo.

"Seriously, I heard you two discussing something about Steffy's new baby. And it sounded pretty intense," Sally in the video said.

Florence shook her head, blonde hair dancing around her head like a golden halo. She and her cousin Hope shared the same vulnerable, wounded angel expression. Sally hadn't seen it before, but now it stood out.

"We were just talking about how amazing Steffy was for choosing to raise Phoebe and Kelly alone," was the blonde's reply.

"Well yeah, but whatever you two were talking about sounded serious. Not something lighthearted," the Sally on the screen pressed.

"It's just been hard for Flo having to see Phoebe, that's all," Zoe chimed in. "Why are you trying to get involved in our business anyway, Sally?"

"Because my line launch is coming up and I would like everyone focused. Xander has mentioned several times to me that you have been distracted. And then I overhear you talking with Flo about Steffy and a baby. And whatever it was about clearly had you riled up. Of course I'm curious."

That had been partially true. Xander had mentioned his concern about Zoe several times. And then he let it slip about her dad needing money to pay off debts. Sally had been concerned for the model and wanted to offer some form of help. Which is why she had searched her out a few weeks ago.

Only to overhear the discussion between Zoe and Flo. And she heard enough for her suspicions to be raised. It wasn't until speaking with Charlie and Pam that same day that the adorable couple also suspected something was off between the model and the newest Logan.

Pam's suspicions mainly concerned Shauna, that she was using Flo as a way to get in with the family. She caught them two of them talking about the grand opportunity that Flo had now that she was here. And something about letting what happened in the past stay there. She also believed Shauna had intentions toward Ridge that were not familial. Sally understood that because she had noticed a few interesting looks Flo's mother shot Ridge's way. And she recognized a woman flirting with a man from a mile away.

Charlie revealed to Sally that his suspicions came from catching Zoe talking on the phone with her father. He heard something about a pact being made and that Flo hadn't revealed anything yet. When Zoe spotted Charlie, he told Sally her whole demeanor had changed. Sally could believe it because Xander had said much of the same whenever he talked about Zoe and her father. Whatever the two were involved in had Zoe acting out of character.

"Ignore Xander. I told him everything is fine," Zoe said.

Sally's look must have expressed her doubt because Flo spoke up then. "I know this is mainly about me. That you don't trust me after…" she hesitated, looking Zoe before turning back to Sally," ...after Wyatt."

The Sally in the present dug her nails in her palms. The sharp pain reminded her to stay calm. Remain the ice princess. She had shed enough tears over Wyatt Spencer.

Sally on the screen said, "Wyatt? What does Wyatt have to do with this?"

"I know you saw us kissing at Bikini a few days ago," Flo said. Which was the truth, Sally had seen them together. Wyatt had also spotted her. The redhead didn't stick around long enough to decipher whatever the look on his face had been. The burst of pain in her chest, that Sally can still vividly remember, nearly knocked the breath from her lungs.

"Does it hurt me to see you and Wyatt together? Yes. Because I knew he still had feelings for you, even though he claimed you were nothing more than a friend when we were together, Flo. I've been tossed aside once, I wanted to avoid it again. But my question has nothing to do with you and Wyatt. It was about why you two were discussing Steffy and a baby." Sally in the video threw her hands up. "Fine, don't tell me. Just don't let whatever it is, ruin this show. This is important to me." With that, she walked out of the office.

Zoe rounded on Flo after the door had been shut behind Sally. "I told you we couldn't discuss that here. Now Sally is suspicious of us."

"Will she say something to Wyatt? Liam? Steffy?" Flo asked. The high, breathless sound of her voice revealed her anxiousness.

Zoe shook her head. "Doubtful she would speak with Wyatt about anything. She's still hurt about you and him. As for Liam and Steffy…." Zoe released a frustrated huff. "I don't know. But even if she were to say something, they wouldn't know what she meant. And I doubt they would believe her anyway."

That statement cut the present Sally. Because she knew it to be the truth. She had worked hard to prove herself ever since the disaster of stealing Forrester designs last year. But still, people gazed at her with a wary glint to their eye. Waiting and watching to make sure she didn't step out of bounds.

That had been a big reason for her to consider leaving Forrester and going to Spencer with Wyatt. A fresh start. No hidden suspicions. And the chance to showcase her own talents. Looking back, not taking that chance proved to be a blessing in disguise.

Back on the screen, Flo was pacing back and forth. "We have to tell," she finally said. "Zoe, we have to tell them. This secret has gone on for so long and it is starting to come out!"

The blonde cried out when Zoe slapped her hard. "We made a pact, Flo. No one is to know that Phoebe is Beth."

While the video played, everyone gathered remained quiet. Confused by the sudden change from a singer's music video to a clearly hidden recording of a conversation between employees. But when Zoe said what she did, loud gasps and muffled screams echoed.

"Your mother, me, and you swore to take that secret to our graves and we will do it. I am not about to lose Xander, my job, nor my father over this," Zoe continued.

Flo shook her head, tears streaming down. "But don't you get it, Sally is suspicious now. All she has to do is say something to the right person and before you know it, the secret is out. If we tell now, we might have a chance at forgiveness. All we have to do is explain that your father needed money to pay off his gambling debts or those people would hurt you. He didn't mean to cause harm."

"And what will Wyatt say once he learns that his first love, the woman he is still halfway in love with, is lying to him about his niece. He left Sally over a small lie. Do you really think he will look past this one?" Zoe shook her head. "No one will find out. I will keep an eye on Sally. You just steer clear of her. Throw some suggestion at Wyatt that she is causing you problems. He can get her to back off."

Flo looked ready to protest, but after a few moments of internal debate, she nodded. "Alright."

"Remember, Flo, no one can know. We have already come this far. And we have too much to lose. So keep it together and let me deal with Sally." Zoe stared hard at the blonde. Once she gained another nod, she turned and walked out of the office. Flo followed shortly after. With that, the screen faded black.

Sally blamed the hurt still deep within her for looking at Wyatt after the video turned black. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, his face an expression of pure confusion and hurt. He stared at Flo, mouth moving but no words coming out. Then, he turned his focus to her.

'I'm sorry,' she mouthed.

Wyatt's tears fell.

Chaos broke out. Hope had recovered from her shock and lunged at Flo, Liam holding her back. She screamed and cried, demanding answers. Bill's gruff voice called out Shauna's name, halting the mother from reaching her daughter. Steffy looked between Zoe and Flo, hurt shining clear and bright in her eyes. Brooke made a beeline straight for Shauna while Ridge went to Steffy all the while ordering a crying, trembling Zoe for answers. Quinn seemed torn between defending Shauna and standing by Eric's side, who was following his son's actions by demanding answers of anyone that would listen.

Sally fell back, letting the chaos on the other side of the room reign. The people around her were too enthralled with the fight going on before them to notice her. She moved to the wall and walked towards the entrance that led to the back. An emergency exit was only several steps away. She could make her escape to freedom.

Charlie and Pam caught her, though.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see the show?"

Exhaustion settled into her bones. All Sally wanted was her bed. Shaking her head, she said, "I think I am the least of their worries right now Charlie. Thank you for helping me though. I'm happy I came to you and Pam about my suspicions before confronting them."

Charlie nodded before kissing Pam's cheek. "My Honey Bear has good instincts. When she told me there was something off there, I was already planning to investigate it. But when you said something, I knew for sure." He patted her on the shoulder. "You did good kid."

Sally knew she did, but she didn't feel that way. She was tired. Not only physically, but mentally. Standing on your own with no friends to talk to, it took something out of the person. She never realized that, having always had someone there for her ever since she came to L.A. Which, when Sally thought about it, was her problem.

Thomas had been her knight in shining armor for a brief period. Then Liam tried to play hero to save her building. She always had Coco and the gang to rally around her. And when she came back to L.A. after the fiasco with Thomas in New York, she fell right into Wyatt. Who was a Prince Charming in many ways, but she also realized he could be fickle at times, too.

Which is why Sally made the decision while standing there that she would re-learn to be an independent woman. Regain that self confidence she somehow let slip away piece by piece. She could fight her own battles. She didn't need a man to save her.

"Thanks Charlie," Sally said. "You and Pam should go check on everyone. If they still have questions, show them that DNA report Pam has. I'm going to go."

With that, she walked towards the emergency exit and out into the bright, warm sunlight.


End file.
